The invention is based on a contact arrangement for a multi-layer circuit carrier, said circuit carrier being in particular suitable for high current applications.
Contact arrangements for a multi-layer circuit carrier typically comprise a contact element and a cut-out that exposes at least one inner-lying metal layer of the multi-layer circuit carrier or rather an inner-lying, current-conducting layer of the multi-layer circuit carrier, said inner-lying metal layer or rather said inner-lying current conducting layer being embodied as a metal sheet and/or as a so-called inlay. The contact element is connected to the at least one inner-lying metal layer or rather to the current-conducting layer in an electrically conductive manner by way of the cut-out to enable contact from the exterior. By way of example, the electrically conductive connection can be produced by way of soldering and/or screws and/or rivets.
A method for producing a printed circuit board and also a printed circuit board of this type is described in the printed patent specification DE 101 08 168 C1. Conductive wires are laid in a defined manner on an inner face of a thin planar element that is embodied from an electrically conductive material of the printed wires and said conductive wires are fastened to and enable contact with defined contact sites of the planar element. A stabilizing planar element is subsequently established in a planar manner on the inner face of the planar element with the contacted, conductive wires. The thin planar element is subsequently structured on its outer face in such a manner that the contact sites are separated from the remaining planar element and as a consequence are electrically insulated. Circuit boards of this type comprising a small thickness can be combined to form a compact multi-layer circuit. Feedthroughs can be provided in the region of the defined contact sites laterally adjacent to the wires in order to provide an electrical connection between the printed circuit boards of a multi-layer circuit carrier